


A new beginning

by Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Misadventures through Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Found Family, M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: Three universes.Three separate people.They never should have met let alone bonded with each other, yet they did and during their darkest times it was that bond that kept them going.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Misadventures through Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890397
Kudos: 17





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear ones,
> 
> Another plot bunny, truth is this plot bunny danced around in a frilly pink tutu screaming 'look at me!', so here it is as a one-shot. Hopefully this willhave appeased it for now, but who knows?
> 
> That being said if you would like to see more then please comment below, that being said we hope you enjoy it.

They had first met when they had been idealistic children, believing that they could help change the world. To make things better.

They met again as bitter, jaded and hurt teenagers that had seen far too much and had been left alone to cope with their traumas. They began to grow even closer, Obi-Wan confiding in Tony that he was a disappointment to his Master and Tony in Obi-Wan that he was never enough.

As young adults they realised that they were attracted to each other.

At 25 they got engaged with the promise that one day they would swear marriage vows to each other, despite the fact they had never met in person and the chances of them doing so were slim to none. But that didn't stop them, after all it was their love for each other that kept them going. Their small family of three.

On a winter's day, they fulfilled the promise to each other. There had only been one witness to their marriage, which was how they wanted it. Personal, private and just for them. Max had been the best man for both of them.

Maximillion or rather they called him Max, their older brother, the one who despite everything loved and cared for them, even with the distance between them. But that hadn't stopped the bond from forming between them. A sacred bond, one that was shared between family and family only. It was a novel experience for the three of them, to have someone who wouldn't judge them. Who would love them without rules, strings and conditions to the love that was offered to them.

None of them mentioned the tears that fell from their eyes as Tony and Obi-Wan said their vows to each other, at the end of it all they could call each other theirs.

Obi-Wan Stark-Kenobi and Tony Kenobi-Stark.

Until death claimed them and even then it wouldn't stop them or their love for each other.

* * *

He had never had a friend or anyone that he could call family before, he had subordinates, comrades, superiors that he had answered to. His own flesh and blood had thrown him into a gladiatorial pit as a slave in the middle of his transition on his 21st, he had spent 50 years fighting just to live.

It had been a very dark time for him, the urge to die in the arena had been almost overpowering.

Then after he had been freed he became a mercenary, fighting to keep others free, no one should endure what he had been through. He lost count of the years that he fought to keep others free, but it didn't matter so long as he kept them safe and free.

Eventually he joined a rebellion, he became a General.

The troops under his command respected him, and he fought, bled and he died to protect them. Not that death ever took to him, after all there was only one way for him to properly die, but that didn't mean that he didn't protect them to the best of his abilities and that was a lot.

He had already been deadly with his inked weapons, but after fighting a war for close to 100,000 years?

No one wanted to cross him.

To meet him on the battlefield was to meet death.

But it didn't change the fact that he was lonely.

Then one day he met them, two tiny children burning bright with hope, optimism. It burned to look at them.

But he wanted to.

Obi-Wan and Tony, suddenly there was light in his life.

His two heart brothers, his family.

No one could take that away from them.

He had been the best man for both of them when they married, and despite how old and jaded he was, witnessing the two of them get married given him hope.

He was the first one of them to die, stabbed in the back by a fellow General, a traitor. The only way that he could be killed was by another nature elemental, the poison on the blade drastically slowed his shifter healing, and for over eight months he was tortured for information.

He never once gave in.

Realising that they would get nothing from him, they publicly executed him. Another nature elemental had done the deed, he had held his head high as he was executed. 

His death had a side effect that no one had ever expected. Suddenly there were many more that rallied under the rebellion's banner, he became a legend, many fought under his name. After the war was won, they dug up his remains and buried him in a proper grave with honours, however he wasn't interested in that. Instead of moving on and finding 'paradise' he stayed and watched over his brothers, he was the eldest after all it was his job.

After all he had waited a few trillion years for them, what was a few more?

* * *

Snap.

The power surged through his body, it felt as if he was being tortured. His nerves screamed as he struggled to hold on, all he wanted to do was to let go, allow the power that he had coursing through his body to be released. But he wasn't going to do that, he knew that if he did that then it would be a bad thing.

How he knew that he didn't know.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to know either.

All he knew was that it was going to be over soon, that he wouldn’t have to fight anymore and he was looking forward to being able to rest, he needed one after the past two decades that he had.

Whiskey brown eyes slipped close and Doctor Anthony Edward Stark died, surrounded by his friends, loved ones and former team-mates.

The world mourned a great man.

But it wasn't the end for him, after all he had a promise to keep and he intended to keep it.

* * *

He didn't want this!

Never in all of his years did he think that he would have to kill his own brother, Anakin.

But he had to stop the other, there was nothing he could do to change that, Anakin was a Sith and he had to be stopped. He had seen what damage a Sithcould do and he wasn't going to allow Anakin to create that level of destruction, no matter how much his heart was breaking.

He simply couldn't.

The person that stood in front of him was not his little brother, it was a monster wearing his face.

A choked off scream left him as a lightsaber was plunged into his chest, he could feel the burning sensation as gold eyes stared down at him.

"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you. Padme loved you, why?" A flicker of doubt entered the gold eyes and for a brief moment he felt as if he had gotten through to the other.

"Liar." Anakin's face was close to his, he could see the flecks of yellow in amongst the gold.

Tears ran down his face as he struggled to breathe, for a moment he swore that he could see Qui-Gon standing behind Anakin.

"I'm coming love, I told you to wait for me Tony." He was so lost in his pain that he didn't see how Anakin froze.

Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan, he looked at his former Master and noticed that he wasn't looking at him but rather he was looking past him. Regret and grief rose up inside of him like a tidal wave, it was crushing with its force. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and he wanted to cry, he had done this and there was no undoing it.

"Master, it is time for you to go now. Tony is waiting for you." He bit back a sob as it sunk in just what he had done.

"Thank you Padawan, I had best go before him and Max start fighting over what is better." Obi-Wan head lolled to one side as his breathing came to a gentle stop.

With a roar of rage and grief Anakin clung to Obi-Wan's cooling body, his eyes burned with hatred as he realised just who had orchestrated the entire thing, grabbing hold of Obi-Wan's lightsaber he clipped it to his belt. Carefully and gently he picked up Obi-Wan, his tears dropping down onto Obi-Wan's corpse.

"I will end this for you Obi-Wan, I promise." With far more care and grace than what he would normally have Anakin carried Obi-Wan back to his ship.

He had a Sith Lord to kill.

* * *

A tired yawn left him, who knew that being dead was so boring?

He had kept an eye on his brothers but after a few years he had lost the ability to watch them, which had been more than a little worrying. That was when he had been visited by God's, more specifically God's from another world. Who had been watching the three of them, which was highly disturbing on so many levels, that being said the idea of being able to relax and simply find out who Max was, was a very tempting idea.

However he wasn't going to make any decisions without Tony and Obi-Wan, the three of them had enough of people planning their lives and he doubted that they would be willing to put up with it again even if it was him, however, that meant waiting and a lot of it.

What he hadn't been expecting was for Tony to appear.

"You aren't supposed to be here yet." Whiskey brown eyes met silver and violet ones, Max felt affection bloom in his chest.

"I didn't plan to be, but it wasn't as if I could let someone else do it." Tony melted into a hug, it had been difficult after Max had died.

"We missed you, Obi and I felt when you died." Tony clung to Max a little longer before he reluctantly pulled away.

"I am sorry dear heart, if there had been any way to mute the bond then I would have done so. But I will admit that in that moment I was selfish and greedy, I didn't want to die knowing that I was unloved." Max didn't regret a lot of his life, but what he had done to Tony and Obi-Wan?

He would regret for however long he had.

A blinding light filled the area that the two of them were standing in, for a moment neither of them moved, slowly a figure appeared from the light.

"Obi-Wan!" Tony rushed forwards to meet his husband, Max watched as the pair kissed.

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan looked around, he wasn't sure where he was. Not that it really mattered, he had his family with him.

"We have been given a choice, we can either go to the afterlife and enjoy it. Or we could go to another world, a fresh start for all three of us." It was a very tempting offer, but it was something that they really needed to think about.

"What do you want to do?" Max looked at Obi-Wan and Tony, they needed to make their own choices, he couldn't force them.

"I am going to give it a chance, maybe it will be a different place. It would be nice not having to fight." Obi-Wan and Tony looked at Max, they both knew how much he disliked fighting despite how good he was at it.

"It would be nice to be a blacksmith or a mechanic, just creating for the sake of it." The slightly optimistic tone from Tony had Obi-Wan pulling the other man closer.

"Where you I'll follow, you know that. But being able to spend time with you is all I want, I don't need a big fancy house or wealth." Obi-Wan leant his head on top of Tony's, he enjoyed the close contact that he had with his husband.

"So we are in agreement then?" Obi-Wan looked at them both, it didn't matter to him where he ended up so long as they were together.

"Looks like it, but before that we have something that I need to do." Max gathered the pair of them into his arms, his head resting on the other two.

"Right now you are human, fragile, anyone could easily kill you. I want to perform domus compages, it will change you." Max felt his hearts thundering against his ribcage, such an offer was never made lightly.

For a moment no one said anything and he feared that he had made a mistake, it wouldn't be the first time. 

"What do we do?" Tony was looking at him, Obi-Wan had moved away slightly so that he could look at Tony and Max.

"It's not what you need to do, it's what I need to do." Max took a deep breath before shoving a clawed hand into his chest, both Tony and Obi-Wan moved to stop him.

"Trust me." 

How could they not?

Slowly they moved away from him.

Once he had his prize he pulled his hand out of his chest.

His heart still beating in his hand.

Carefully he moved towards Tony, the heart still beating. Once he was close enough he shoved his hand with the heart into Tony's chest, as Tony fell backwards Obi-Wan caught him. Max shoved his bloody hand back into his chest and pulled his second heart out before shoving it into Obi-Wan's chest, he caught Obi-Wan before he could hit the ground.

Shifting he curled around the pair of them, the bond strengthening and growing between them. Each breathe Obi-Wan and Tony took, their bodies altered, his eyes slipped close as he listened to their heartbeats get stronger.

* * *

When the trio awoke, Tony and Obi-Wan immediately noticed several differences, for starters their eyesight, hearing and smell was better. Another thing they noticed was they had two heartbeats, which was slightly unnerving but it wasn't the worst thing that they had endured.

"What now?" Obi-Wan leaned against Tony.

"Now we go to our new home." Tony kissed Obi-Wan's forehead.

"Where is it?"

"A place called Tamriel, we will be living in Skyrim though. Homeland of the Nords, it's a very big place so we will be able to lose ourselves if we wanted to." After he was done Max pressed his face into Obi-Wan's neck, inhaling his scent.

"What are we waiting for?"

Which was true, they had nothing to hold them back, not now.

* * *

Their arrival into Skyrim was anticlimactic in all the good ways, this was the fresh start that they had all desperately wanted and needed. The best part was, they had each other, the weather was unpleasant as the bitter and cold wind whipped around them. The cobblestone road gave them an indication as to what era they were in, medieval. While it wasn't the most ideal era, it was still better than many of the other alternatives, after all there was nothing worse than getting burned at stake for being a witch. 

But judging from the way that some of them were dressed magic was a fairly common thing, although how much it was tolerated was a different matter entirely.

So for now they would keep their heads down, not that it was a hard thing to do, with the travellers, hunters and bandits on the roads. It was easy to get lost in the sea of bodies that travelled the roads regularly. They had also come across a few guard patrols, they had kept clear of them until they knew what sort of land Skyrim was. Until they were settled they were staying away from any potential trouble.

Not that it lasted that long with their luck.

Six years after they had arrived in Skyrim things took a turn for the worse.

They had been in Skyrim for a little over six months when a civil war broke out, people were picking a side Stormcloaks or Imperials, those that didn't pick a side didn't last long. They got attacked from both sides, the civil war had begun to dredge up many dark and unpleasant memories for the three of them. That being said they could understand and sympathise with the Stormcloaks, they were fighting for their way of life. They were fighting to worship in their Gods, regardless of who they were.

Granted the worship of Talos had been banned but it wouldn't be soon until others followed, after all if the Thalmor could ban the worship of a God, where and when would they stop?

After all they had successfully managed to ban a God.

So it was entirely possible that the Thalmor would start moving onto other things, same sex relationships, how many children people could have, what people could learn. When they could go to their temples, who could own shops and who couldn't.

The possibilities were endless.

The Empire was either ignorant of what their allies were up to or they were deliberately ignoring it.

Both were very real possibilities, both were equally as likely, or it could be both.

Deciding to take their minds off what was happening they had decided to go on a hunt and gather some materials to make potions, which was a good source of income for them.

However they never managed to make it to the hunting grounds, instead they were caught up in the middle of an ambush, bloody, battered and bruised they were tied up and thrown into the back of a carriage.

So began the long journey to Helgen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this, we hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
